Power Rangers the Ultimate Movie
Power Rangers the Ultimate Movie Is a Crossover Movie from Plot Keita, Ryder, The Puppies, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Po, Ben, Omi, Aladdin, Hiro, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Garfield, Spongebob, Zoe Trent, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Whisper, Jibanyan, Inaho, Usapyon and all of their Yo-Kai friends embark on five unique adventures that all end up tied together in the end. ; Episode 1: Keita and Ryder Turned Into a Yo-kai : On his way to school, Keita has reunite Ryder and his Puppies, Keita and Ryder unexpectedly and mysteriously falls into a manhole and dies, becoming the Yo-Kai Fu2 and Fu3, so Jibanyan, The Puppies and the others help them adjust to life as a Yo-Kai while also trying to figure out how to bring them back to life. ; Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy : Jibanyan, Bushinyan, Paw Patrol and Robonyan F-Type are flung 8 years into the future, where Jibanyan helps Emi-chan (his former owner) at her new job. ; Episode 3: Komasan Returns Home : Komasan and Komajiro with WALL- E, EVE, M-O, Garfield, Zoe and Their Friends to return home and discover that their mother has had a third child named Komasaburo, except Komasaburo is a human baby. ; Episode 4: Usapyon's Merry Christmas : Usapyon is chosen to be Santa Claus this year by the Yo-Kai Committee, so he, Spongebob, Rocky, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Tommy, Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma, Miley, Lilly, Everest, Robo-Dog, Inaho, Phineas, Ferb, Timmy Turner, Danny, Jimmy Neutron, Perry, and Their Friends go throughout town to hand out gifts, but they come across a boy who does not want one. ; Episode 5: Let's Go to the Yo-Kai World : Whisper, Jibanyan, Usapyon, PAW Patrol, Zoe Drake, Sunil, Russell, Vinnie, Penny, Pepper, Minka, Perry, Pinky, Peter, Terry, Komasan, and Fuyunyan go to the Yo-Kai World to fight King Enma, who has suddenly declared that humans and Yo-Kai should never be friends. Trivia *, This take Place after Paw Patrols in Youkai Watch the Movie: It's the Secret of Birth, Meow! *This film takes 1 Year after the Event of Time Travel from the Keima. *WALL-E, EVE, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentancles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Zoe Trent, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Goddard, Zim, Gir, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Mia Watanabe, Jayden Shiba, Kevin Baron, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels *Garfield, Odie, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Candace Flynn, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver, Troy Burrows, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Emma Goodall, Everest, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Rosalina, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff and Tuff are guest stars. *In Episode 2, The Paw Patrol will become a Youkai in their Air Gears. *In Episode 1, Keita and Ryder has become a Youkai. Keita is Fu2 and Ryder is Fu3. *In Episode 3, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Zoe, Sunil, Russell, Vinnie, Penny, Pepper, Minka, WALL-E, EVE and M-O are taking care of Komasan and Komajiro. *In Episode 4, Robo-Dog, Everest, Miley and Lilly have met Inaho and USApyon. And they meet Phineas, Ferb, Spongebob, Their Friends. *Phineas, Ferb and Their Friends finds out that Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry are Secret Agents. *In Episode 5, Fuyunyan has return with Mario, Kirby, and their Friends. Even the Star Fox Team. *The Paw Patrol will become a Youkai again, Even Everest, Robo-Dog, Zoe Drake, Perry and Their Friends in Episode 5. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Bowser, Dedede, Plankton, The Chameleon, Mr Crocker, Dr Blowhole, Professor Calamitous, Wario, is afraid of Tick-tock Crocodile and the Octopus from Peter Pan in Yo-Kai World. *Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, King Dedede, Escargoon, AUTO, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, , Sheldon J. Plankton, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Wario, Waluigi, Hades, The Chameleon, Professor Calamitous, Crocker, Dr. Blowhole, Mirage, Mozenrath, Vlad Vladikoff, will worked for *After the Battle, Ryder, Keita, Inaho and their Friends are going to the Concert to be on Stage to dance with the Powerline in Sakura Town and sing I 2 I with all Youkai, NyaKB and Sailor Pier. Cast *Keita *Ryder *Inaho *Alex Porter *Chase *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Robo-Dog *Apollo *Fuyunyan *Jibanyan *Whisper *USApyon *Komasan *Komajiro *Robonyan F-Type *Bushinyan *WALL-E *EVE *M-O *Jimmy *Cindy *Goddard *Sheen *Libby *Carl *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Isabella *Pinky *Baljeet *Terry *Peter *Buford *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Tom Kenny as Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Danny *Sam *Tucker *Dudley * *Raimundo *Keswick *The Chief *Zim *Gir *The Chameleon *Snaptrap *Powerline *Abu *Iago *Zoe *Sunil *Vinnie *Russell *Minka *Pepper *Penny *Crocker *Rocko *Heffet *Filbert *Chester * *A. J. *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Arlene *Fox *Falco *Slippy *Krystal *Peppy *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Yoshi *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Fololo and Falala *Meta Knight *Sword *Blade *Bowser *Bowser. Jr *Iggy *Wendy *Ludwig *Larry *Iggy *Morton *Roy *Wario *Waluigi *King Dedede *Escargoon *AUTO *Wolf *Leon *Panther *Doofensmirtz *Plankton *Bird Brain *Blowhole *Vlad *Beautiful Gorgeous *Professor Calamitous *Mirage *Mozenrath Transcript Transcript of Paw Patrol in Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Meow!